1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for use in removing scratches and other imperfections from plastic surfaces, and more specifically to applicator pads for use in removing scratches and other imperfections from plastic surfaces and methods for the use of such pads in connection with polishing compositions.
2. Background Information
Plastic materials have substantially replaced glass as an optically transparent covering in many applications. For example, it is quite common for plastics to be used as watch crystals, for eyeglass lenses, as windows and windshields, to protect gauges, to construct compact discs, and the like. Plastic is advantageous over glass in that it is lighter in weight, less brittle, stronger, and less subject to breakage. Yet, it is also softer than glass, making it far more subject to being scratched during normal use. Scratches can seriously diminish the optical clarity of plastics.
Plastics are also prone to hazing or surface yellowing due to weathering, which is often caused by oxidation or the influence of ultra-violet light from the sun. Such discoloration can also occur through ordinary cleaning of plastic surfaces. These effects also have an adverse impact upon the optical characteristics of plastics.
Conventional methods for restoring optical clarity to plastics have been so expensive to use that it has been common to undertake replacement rather than repair except with respect to expensive plastic components. Hence, conventional technology has been used to remove scratches from expensive plastic windows such as used in aircraft because the high cost of replacement justifies the high but lower cost of repair using existing technology for removing scratches. Yet, for lower cost items such as watch crystals, gauge faces, compact discs, eyeglasses, and the like, it has been more expensive to repair the damaged plastic by removing scratches or discolorations rather than replacing them.